Im Stuck In A Cave With You
by No longer of use
Summary: Katrina has moved to La Push under harsh circumstances where she meets Paul. And during a hiking trip something happens leaving them stuck together until some body rescues them. Note:This is my first story so be nice please :P
1. Chapter 1

I'm Stuck In A Cave With You

Paul/Katrina

Chapter 1-And Were Off!

"Hey Katrina! It's time to go!"

Ah, the screeching of my mother strikes again! I can't believe she is making me do this.

"I'm coming!" God, could she be even more impatient? "KATRINA MAY SUMMERS, GET YOUR SLOW BIG ASS DOWN HERE!" I stand corrected.

I know, most of you are probably really confused, so let me tell you about my horrible life. My name is Katrina May Summers. But you better call me Kat or you will end up in the hospital breathing through a tube. I am 18 years old and have straight, waist-length red hair. Not to be vain or anything but, I have a pretty nice body if I do say so myself. I have curves in all the right places. I guess you could say I have an hour glass figure. And I know what your saying, 'well, I bet she just thinks she's all that and cares about nothing but herself'. Trust me when I say this you are so wrong.

I am a backwoods, redneck country girl. No I do not live trashy. I am just sayin that I am a major tom-boy with a really bad attitude. Hey I got red hair what do you expect? Anyway I live in the little state of something I like to call 'SWEET HOME ALABAMA!' I know what a mix right? Lets just say I don't have many girls as friends. Now I aint no slut so don't even start.(Now she is from the country so she is goin to use slang get used to it) It's just that they don't want to talk to me. I'm not sure if it is my clothes, my guy friends, or even my bitchy personality that always cusses them little skanks out. I'm still clueless about that situation.

Anyway, getting off track. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was 14 because he was an ass. He abused me and my mom. He even did things to me when my mom wasn't around like raped me. But I have not and will not ever tell my mom that. My mom is making me leave because she said there are to many bad memories. So she is taking me away from this sweet little town of mine and taking me to a very sucky and rainy little reservation called La Push.

"KATRINA HURRY UP NOW!" Damn, I think I'm deaf now.

"Coming mother dear who I am annoyed by so much." I said in a sweet little innocent tone. She looked at me as if she was pleading. Well I mean come on I am leaving all my precious friends. And she called me by my full name. UGH! Why must I be cursed with such a name.

"Don't catch a tude with me young lady. I have done nothing to you." Wow is she really that oblivious?

"Are you on crack or something?" My voice came out in my favorite country accent. "I mean come on, we are movin' to a little green place that's not even on the map. And it rains all the time! And did I mention the green? Its like puke."

Ok I know I'm being sort of a heartless bitch. BUT COME ON! Nobody wants to move I feel like punchin a wall. Hmmm maybe I will just snap the rubber bands. SNAP! Ahhh, much better.

I looked up at my mom and she was lookin' at my wrist and then up at me close to tears. DAMN! Why must she cry? CURSE HER! Okay maybe I don't cry like others and show no emotion besides anger. But I hate it when people cry. Hey I'm not all that heartless.

"Hunny please please for me, try to be happy?"

"Okay, I will at least try." I replied. She smiled at me. But what she don't know was that I had my fingers crossed. I will only be happy around her. But that does not mean I cant be a bitch to everyone else. What is the fun in life if you don't make other lives miserable?

"Thank you. Now come on it's time to go." As she said this she was already walking, no dashing, out the door. Wow, I never knew she could go THAT fast.

I started walking out of the door and got in the passenger seat of my own little red Chevy pick-up truck. Which my mom will not let me drive by the way. And before I knew it we were off. I looked back once at my old house and sighed. 'Well this is gonna be awesome!' (note the sarcasm) 'I am goin to be the new kid in school and the only one with a country accent'. I let out a hysterical chuckle. 'Could my life get any worse?' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thump, thump, thump. Okay listening to your heartbeat sucks. Ugh! We have been driving for quite sometime and I am so bored! I have already listened to music, slept, and listened to my own heartbeat. Wow I'm pathetic.

"Mom how much longer? I swear my own ass has fallin' asleep." Why must it take so long?

"We are almost there, just give it another hour or so. It wont be that long." Wont be that long! I swear if we are not close I am goin to go crazy! Calm down Kat, you can do this. Just think about something else. Oh I know! I shall think of a beautiful image.

I am near a waterfall. The water is crystal clear. I can hear the wind whistle through the trees. I can smell the freshness of the water. The sounds of the animals of the forest. I can Ugh! This is so frustrating. I cant even do this right. 'sigh'.

"Hunny, were here." What? Wow time goes by fast when your complaining to yourself. Great now I've gone crazy.

I sat up more and looked around and guess what I saw GREEN! Just green. And its raining! This is the most wonderful place I have ever been to! (Sarcasm noted)

"Mom, this place is green," man I have a thing for pointing out the obvious don't I? Ah well that is what makes me so loveable.

" Yes I know Hunny I can see that," Did she just use sarcasm with me? That's my job! "But please try to behave, there are going to be people coming here to make sure we like our stay. So try to be polite."

"Wait who's comin?" Now I have to meet people. Why cant mom see I just want to be left alone and wallow in my pity? What if they're some mad criminal that has come to kill us? Ok, maybe a little over dramatic. But hey it could happen!

"Oh just some people." She replied. Ok, I can handle this. I can be polite. Oh who am I kiddin', this is gonna suck.

"Ok." I have such nice replies to, I rule.

"Well anyways lets go my home slice." OH MY GOD! Did she just say home slice? You have got to be kiddin' me. Dear god, kill me now.

"Mom please! Don't say that ever again!"

"Fine, fine you don't have to get in my grill." Aw sweet nibblets.(Got this saying from Hannah Montana don't laugh)

I got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk and came face to face what looked like a little ol' country house. It was yellow with white window sills. It also had a tan roof. This is the kind of house that gave off the homey look. I liked it.

I went on the porch waitin' for mom to unlock the door. Once she did I finally got a good look of the inside. It had hardwood floors with a small living room and kitchen side by side. You know, where you can put your feet on each side and you can be in two places at once. Then there was this hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. This was kinda nice, besides the fact the paint is chipping and that this place smells like wet dog.

"Mom I'm goin' to pick my room"

"Ok dear, but when your done I need help unpacking the boxes."

And with that I chose the first door on the right side of the hallway and opened it. It was a little room with white walls and once again, hard wood floors. It wasn't to big, and not to small. It was just right. And it was right across from the bathroom. AWESOME!

I was just startin' back toward the living room/kitchen when I heard a knock. I made my way toward the door and was met by the most gorgeous brown eyes. I was hooked on his gaze. It was like I couldn't pull away.

He looked right into my eyes and was frozen stiff. I seen many emotions pass through him. Bewilderment, shock, and happiness. But what really got me was the last one. It looked like love? No it cant be. This place gets weirder and weirder.

Ok, so there is the 2 chapter! Yea! I'm kind of stuck, you know writers block. So if there is anybody with some ideas that will be greatly appreciated. And this story may not be really good but come on this is my first one. Anyway READ AND REVIEW!  



	3. Chapter 3

Ok people I didn't get many reviews for that last chapter. But that's ok I think. I will still continue the story even though I do not know where I'm goin with this. Oh well, HERE'S CHAPTER 3!

Preview of last chapter:

He looked right into my eyes and was frozen stiff. I seen many emotions pass through him. Bewilderment, shock, and happiness. But what really got me was the last one. It looked like love? No it cant be. This place gets weirder and weirder.

"Um hi?" I replied, well more like asked.

He didn't say anything he just stood there. Why isn't he sayin anything? Ok this is getting annoying.

"My names Kat. What's yours?" And once again he stood there, sayin' nothing. What is with these people? Hmm, maybe I can use this time to observe. The mystery man has black hair that's kinda short and spiky. He has high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw. My eyes traveled down and rested on his stomach which was bare from no shirt. Oh my sweet Jesus this dude is fit. He has 6 pack abs and looks like he was some sort of body builder.

My eyes also traveled down to his legs where he looked like he was a track star. His calves were well built to. In other words this very tan man that is standing at my door is very HOT!

I looked back up into his eyes and saw that he was watchin' me again. Damn his eyes, there like melted chocolate. Wow did I want to jump him right here right now. Whoa what am I thinking! I don't even know the guy! But shit is he smoking. Ah shut up!

"Hunny who's at the door?"

I turned around to see my mom standin' at the edge of the kitchen watchin' me with an amused smile. Oh how I wanted to smack her right then.

"I don't really know mom he wouldn't give me his name."

I turned back around to find the man looking at my mom and blushing? Ha! He's blushing.

"Oh right my names Paul Evans and this here is Jacob Black." (Just so you know I don't know Paul's last name so just role with me)

Jacob? I don't remember another man standin' there. Jacob stepped aside to show himself. All I have to say his HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! These guys are so hot. I think I'm gonna like it here.

"Oh how nice to meet you. My name is Katie and this is my daughter Katrina." My mom is so formal.

"Actually I would prefer if you called me Kat think you very much." That's right I went there. Mom gave me a look that said Be-Nice. Ha as if.

That dude who's name I think was Josh? Jeffery? Jacob? Yeah Jacob. He turned around and said, "It is very nice to meet you. We just wanted to tell you that we hope you are happy and comfortable here."

"Why yes we are thank you." My mom so generously replied. Yeah I ain't goin to be so generous.

"Well we really haven't had a chance to unpack yet. So we really can't tell at this stage. But as soon as we are we will let you know." Yeah take that you way sexier version of Godzilla.

Jacob looked at me, smiled, then laughed. He actually laughed! That did not go as planned but alright. I looked at Paul and saw him crack a smile. Well I'm glad I'm so damn humorous.

Jacob finally got over his laughing fit. I can tell he and I will get along just fine.

"Wow I like you." Huh? "Finally someone that has the same attitude has Pauly here." Pauly? I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Paul turned toward Jacob and smacked him on the arm. Which, of course, made me laugh harder.

Once I was done laughing like a maniac and got my breathing under control I managed to say, "You and I are gonna get along just fine."

He in turn smiled the biggest smile I ever seen. I thought his face might actually break. I cant even smile that big well I could but I would look like Barbie on crack. But that's beside the point.

My mom I think got bored of not being included in the conversation. So she decided to make her self known.

"Well it was nice to meet you. But I think we should start unpacking." Damn it mom! Why must you ruin my fun I internally pouted.

"Oh of course." Jacob said with a hint of a smile in his voice. I like him. But as a friend of course.

They turned to leave when I stopped them by saying, "Bye Jacob, bye Pauly!" Jacob laughed while big Pauly blushed on the way out. Man I will never get tired of this.

When they finally closed the door my mom turned to me and started laughing! Yes I know I'm shocked to. My old mother started laughing like a Hyena. I never thought I'd see the day. Where's a video camera when you need one? This is a once in a life time chance! Dang it.

"Well I'm glad you actually made a friend," Wow harsh much? "Even though it was two boys twice your size."

"Why thank you mom. I am glad you don't think I'm such a prude. I'm honored." I mean really that was mean.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that." So she says.

"That one kid, what was his name? Oh yes Paul. We was cute didn't you think? If only I was a few years younger " OMG! Was my mom having sexual fantasies about my Paul? Wait what did I just say! No he is not my Paul. But boy I would not mind. Mmmm I could see it now. Naughty doctor. Whoa I did not just have a sexual fantasy. Oh who am I kidding. I'm a horny high-schooler.

"Yea he's alright." Liar, he's more than just alright. Just give me one night to have my way with him.

"Yea yea. I saw you checkin' him out." Oh no she didn't!

"I did not!"

"Someone's in denial." She sang. Ugh, she's never goin to let me live this down.

"Oh just shut up!" Wow good comeback. And after that bein' said I preceded to run upstairs to my new room, slam the door, and fling myself on the bed like a five year old, which I will never admit. This is bad, really bad. I cant like a guy I cant. But I knew in the back of my mind I can keep telling myself that, but I know its to late.

I'm falling long and hard for the most gorgeous man walking on this Earth. The one and only Paul Evans.

Tada! What you think? I didn't really know where I was goin with it, I was just writing by the moment. But hey I tried my best! Anywho, please READ AND REVIEW! And maybe give me some ideas on the story.  



	4. Chapter 4

Im back! Thank you all for the reviews, I actually got a lot. And you guys gave me some good ideas to. So I wanted to say THANK YOU ONE AND ALL! And here is chapter 4!

Last time on Im Stuck In a Cave With You

"Oh just shut up!" Wow good comeback. And after that bein said I ran upstairs into my room, slammed the door, and flung myself on the bed. This is bad, really bad. I cant like a guy I cant. But I knew in the back of my mind I can keep telling myself that, but I know its to late.

I'm falling long and hard for the most gorgeous man walking on this Earth. The one and only Paul Evans.

"Katrina! It's time for dinner!"

Thank God! I swear my own stomach was startin to digest itself here. I would make dinner for myself you know but I don't think that would go so well. Mom actually banded me from the kitchen because of last times incident. I mean it was nothing bad just kitchen stove caught on fire, while I was boiling water. I still don't know how that happened but hey it could happen to anybody!

I started to walk downstairs until my foot tripped over my other foot, then I just went rolling down the rest of the six stairs. By the time I reached the bottom my back was on the floor with my left leg straight up in the air and my right leg bent in an angle against the wall which gave me one hell of a wedgie. This maybe was hilarious to some but not me. I cant feel my butt.

"Uhh Kat? What was that?"

"Nothing mom! Just uhh kind of in a tight situation here hehe."

Next thing I knew was my kind-hearted mother rolling on the floor, clutching her sides, and tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. I do not see how this is funny! Ok maybe I do.

"Yes, laugh it up! You know you could help me up besides laughing at my own expense." How dare she? What kind of mother laughs at their own daughter who tripped over their own feet and inflicted damage on their person! Oh I know! My mother. She really is one of a kind.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she said in between giggles.

She came over and helped me up while I just glared. She is not forgiven damn my ass hurts. I walked in the kitchen with mom right behind me. I looked at the stove and their it was my own personal heaven. SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS! All I heard was HALLELUIJAH and seen that bright light shinin' down on the wonderful food.

"OMG! I love you mom! You are my hero!" I knew I screamed it kind of loud cause it hurt my own ears.

"Yes dear I know this already." Wow conceited much?

Mom fixed me and her a bowl well more like three bowls for me and one for her. Hey girls gotta love them spherical meat with marinara sauce. I slurped all of my food down in record time while mom just talked away while I was busy concentrating on my piece of existence. When I was finally done I was so full I could hardly move. So I told mom I was going to bed since well I was tired. I decided I could help unpack tomorrow since if I lifted heavy items now I would puke up rainbows with all the food I ate today.

I walked well more like waddled with the fullness of my belly, while hanging carefully onto the banister I might add. Don't want another painful situation with these cursed steps that seem to enjoy my pain.

I walked in my bedroom and found the first pair of clothes in my clothes box since I have yet unpacked. I changed into them and fell face first on my bed drifting off to sleep with one thought running through my head.

A one and only Paul Evans but not just that he was covered in spaghetti and meatballs.

So here was chapter 4! Tell me what you though about it. You know if it was amazing, ok, or suckish on second thought don't put that. But comments would be appreciated! So click the review button before I grow old people!  



	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know the chapters were short but I had writers block people I HAD TO PUT SOMETHIN! And once again thank you all for the reviews. Also I do not own Twilight or anything related to that, but I do own my characters! Hah! Here is chapter 5!

Last time on Im stuck in a Cave With You! (Imagine an announcers voice)

I walked in my bedroom and found the first pair of clothes in my clothes box since I have yet unpacked. I changed into them and fall face first on my bed drifting on to sleep with one thought running through my head.

A one and only Paul Evans but not just that he was covered in spaghetti and meatballs.

"Katrina time to get up!"

I opened my eyes to find that I was on my bed with the sun glaring in my face. When did I get here? Where am I? OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS! I started to panic until I looked around the room and then I realized that I was in my bed, in my new room, in my new house. Whew...no aliens.

I got out of bed while muttering cusses at my mom and those insane green martians I might add, and went to my boxes with my clothes, again. I got an A7X shirt out (In case people don't know its an avenged sevenfold shirt, and for people who have not heard of them it's a band) and a pair of baggy jeans. And of course the dreadful bra and boxers with Stewie from Family Guy on them. (Remember she's a tomboy)

After that I went across the hall to the bathroom. Mmm I can already smell my vanilla shampoo. I put my clothes, well clothes and a bra, on the toilet, which is really white I might add. Wow I'm judging toilets. Well I ain't puttin' my butt on something dirty.

And with that thought I stripped down to my birthday suit and jumped in the shower...while almost falling in the process. But I got my balance just in time! And thank god cause I would not want another accident. Lord knows how many stitches my head got last time.

I washed my hair and scrubbed my body with peppermint body wash (Which I have and it smells awesome!) and started to get out of the shower when the most terrible thing happened. I fell out of the shower.(In case you haven't noticed she's sort of clumsy, I'm like that to) Yep that's right I tripped and landed face first with a loud THUMP! Next thing I knew I heard footsteps comin' up the stairs as fast as lighting and knocking frantically on the door.

"KATRINA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Wow my mom's loud.

But to my biggest surprise, I'm actually fine! Yea take that you shower!

"Yea mom I'm fine, I just kind of tripped tryin' to get out of the shower."

"Katrina how many times have I told you to be careful in the shower? You don't want to go back to the hospital again do you?" Ugh I hate hospitals! All they do is torture you mentally! Trust me I know these things.

"I'll be careful ok?" I sighed.

"Ok if your sure." I knew she was worried with that voice she used.

"I'm sure." While I said this I was carefully getting of the floor grabbin a towel to put around me. I heard her feet scatter away from the door than prepared to dry myself off. When I was done with that I put my clothes on, brushed and dried my hair, put on my make-up which was already there in the bathroom for some weird reason, (Aliens!) and went downstairs.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast?" I can smell pancakes, eggs, toast and BACON! Sweet, sweet bacon. I have a powerful nose when it comes to food. I could smell what we were havin for lunch in the cafeteria before I was 40 steps away of the cafeteria. How do I do this you might ask, well I LOVE FOOD! Yea laugh it up, a lot of people would kill for a nose like mine.

"Well not hospital food, thank god." Oh that was just harsh. It is not my fault that I trip over things normal people would trip over. It's just who I am baby!

"Ok two things. One, don't joke about my klutziness. And two, NEVER I repeat NEVER JOKE ABOUT FOOD! ITS JUST NOT RIGHT!" How dare people joke about food! What is this world coming to? Is there no justice?

"I'm sorry baby, why don't you just sit down and eat." Now were talkin.

I sat down and mom handed me my plate. Well not really handed it to me since I already started eatin it before she even sat the plate down. I finished in no time and got back up for seconds. Then I sat down again and started eatin slowly for my mom gave me a disapproving glance.

"So tomorrows Monday," Uh oh. I hope she's not saying what I think she's saying.

"So you will be going to school. I already have you enrolled." Ah! She said it! Why must I go to school? All it is, is a prison that loves to torture the youthful. They should all be arrested! Ok maybe not arrested per se but be punished nontheless.

"But mom I don't wanna go to school," I whined like a little five year old. Maybe if I do this she will get annoyed and not let me go. Fingers crossed.

"Don't whine, you are going to school whether you like it or not!" Damn, so close.

"Fine," at least I will get to torture people right?

"Thank you, now why don't you go sight-seeing or something."

Sight-seeing? What the hell am I gonna see? Trees? Green? Dinky houses? Oh well it's better than bein' cooped up in this house. I got up to put my tennis shoes on and started to walk out the door when mom said, "Honey be careful and try not to break any bones ok?"

I just turned and gave her a sweet smile and said, "No promises."

Before she could reply I walked out the door and started walking deeper into no mans land. And what do you know, I saw trees and little houses! This is the best moment of my life! I think I'm gonna start cryin' BURP! Oops, false alarm. I walked down this little path and saw a sign that said 'Welcome to La Push Beach'. Well it more like said 'We come to L each', (haha, leach) the rain I guess faded the letters.

I walked along the path and ended up near a little beach. The sand was brown from rain and the water was clear. Nice. I walked along the edge and saw some HUGE boys playing with a football. And what do you know two of the boy's is Pauly and Jacob! I decided to ignore them and walk on. I wasn't even 5 steps when someone was calling my name.

I turned around just in time to see a football chargin at my head. It hit dead center and knocked me on my ass. I seen stars and what looked like laughing ducks? What the hell? I closed my eyes and re-opened them seconds later to see two familiar chocolate eyes starin' into mine with worry clearly seen.

"Kat?"

Oh boy.

So what did you all think? They met up again and I made It longer! Yea for me! I also wrote this while being in pain. I broke my middle toe on the door. Don't ask. Anywho, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I know my broken toe will appreciate this greatly.  



	6. Chapter 6

What is up people! I know what yall are thinking, 'man she is taking a long time to update!' But I had school and homework, and not to mention rifle practice! But anywho I am going to stop my rambling. Here is chapter 6 of I'm Stuck in a Cave With You!

Previously

I walked along the path and ended up near a little beach. The sand was brown from rain and the water was clear. Nice. I walked along the edge and saw some HUGE boys playing with a football. And what do you know two of the boy's is Pauly and Jacob! I decided to ignore them and walk on. I wasn't even 5 steps when someone was calling my name.

I turned around just in time to see a football chargin at my head. It hit dead center and knocked me on my ass. I seen stars and what looked like laughing ducks? What the hell? I closed my eyes and re-opened them seconds later to see two familiar chocolate eyes starin into mine with worry clearly seen.

"Kat?"

Oh boy.

"Oh! H-hey Paul. Nice to see you again." I stuttered STUTTERED! What is this world coming to?

"Hey Kat. I wish I can say the same for you." Oh how dare he! It is not my fault that a football hit me on the head! "I'm sorry about that little accident," Little? What's he calling little? I mean, I SAW laughing DUCKS for heavens sake! "I didn't know that QUIL would throw that hard." Ah right, Quil wait who's Quil?

"Who's Quil?" I mean I know it has to be one of the steroid guys but, wait THERE'S MORE!

"Yea, he's the shortest one of the group." Shortest? I see no short one. In fact I see incredibly tall, hot guys with huge muscles and-WOAH! Where did that come from? I mean yea there cute but-oh who am I kidding there SMEXY!

"Right short. And who's the shortest?" I couldn't help but ask. They all look alike its scary. It's like an episode of Twilight Zone. But man what an episode that would be.

"Oh right that might be kinda hard to tell," Na ya think? "Come on I'll introduce you."

Before I could even get in one statement he pulled me up, well more like flung me up, and dragged me over to his 'friends'. He was dragging me kind of fast so when he came to a stop I had not expected, I hit his back and, once again, fell on my ass. Yes, I know, my poor, defenseless ass is taking all the harm. I should sue!

"Oh god are you okay? I did not mean to do that!" He rambled.

"Paul! Paul, I'm okay. No harm done." Jeesh its like he somehow committed a crime of some sorts. Which he would probably get away with cause of his size mind you.

Before I knew it relief filled his face and he yanked me back up on my feet. I wobbled a little bit from the dizziness of getting up to fast. Once I got my bearings back I looked up at all the tall people. And they looked down at me and smirked ugh jackbutts.

"Hey Kat what are you doin here?" Ah Jacob the most sensitive or somewhat sensitive.

I looked at him, smirked and said, "What do ya think? I am getting damage harmed on my person!" And to add to the effect I rubbed my butt looking sorrowfully at the football that lied along the ocean temporarily forgotten.

Jacob laughed, which cause everyone to laugh. Even Paul! And there I thought he was on my side! Why that no good rotten ugh I cant think of anything. Well whatever he is, it is rotten.

" You know? That is not funny, I now have very bad bruising on my unsuspecting buttocks." And you know what that statement did? You guessed it! It cause more laughter. I see they have no sympathy for my rear. I hope they know I use that everyday! I mean I sit on it, now it's gonna hurt to sit rude people.

"Well I am terribly sorry for physically damaging your buttocks," Did he just mock my word? "My name is Quil by the way." Ah the person who through the football.

"And my name is Embry," Said the person who was taller than Quil but was leaner. "I'm Jared," Um ok he is the one with a cleft chin, "and I'm Seth," Ok Seth has the biggest eyes that has a look of innocence. Awwwww! He also has dimples.

"It's very nice to meet you. The name's Kat." I said in a very deep voice on the last sentence causing them to laugh. I must the best comedian known to man and woman.

"Well Kat we all were just about to head over to Emily and Sam's house wanna come?" Asked Jacob.

"Well I don't know." I don't even know these people and now they want me to come to a strangers house? Are. They. Mad?

"Ah please? It would be awesome if you came." Paul said in a plea. But right at the end he leant down to my ear and said in a whisper, "For me?" His breath caused shivers to go down my spine. But I would not give up. I turned around and said in a forcible manner,,,

"Ok." Damn it! How did that happen? What happened to my pride? Will power? Oh yea, they turned into giggling school girls when I met him.

He looked at me and the biggest smile lit up on his face and my anger faded. How he could do that with one look is beyond me. It's like there is some spell on me that has to see him happy.(She's closer than she thinks, hehe)

"Great lets go!" He once again took my hand and dragged to where this Emily and Sam lives. All I can think about at this moment is

'How does he have so much power over me?'

And that's a wrap! What did you think? I think I did a pretty good job, but hey I'm just the writer. Oh but I got a wonderful idea! How bout you click on the little review button, write about your ideas and or opinions on this story and send them to me so I can read them! And maybe if you want me to I can take my genius and creativity and invent another chapter along with a talking car!  



	7. Chapter 7

Hey yall! Sorry about the wait, I couldn't update because I ok I don't really have a reason. I was just lazy. But I/m writing it now. And I am going to start this off by saying, HERE IS CHAPTER 7 OF IM STUCK IN A CAVE WITH YOU!

Recently on the story I'm writing

"Well Kat we all were just about to head over to Emily and Sam's house wanna come?" Asked Jacob.

"Well I don't know." I don't even know these people and now they want me to come to a strangers house? Are. They. Mad?

"Ah please? It would be awesome if you came." Paul said in a plea. But right at the end he leant down to my ear and said in a whisper, "For me?" His breath caused shivers to go down my spine. But I would not give up. I turned around and said in a forcibly manner,,,

"Ok." Damn it! How did that happen? What happened to my pride? Will power? That was not supposed to happen.

He looked at me and the biggest smile lit up on his face and my anger faded. How he could do that with one look is beyond me. It's like there is some spell on me that has to see him happy.(She's closer than she thinks, hehe)

"Great lets go!" He once again took my hand and dragged to where this Emily and Sam lives. All I can think about at this moment is

'How does he have so much power over me?'

Ok. I don't understand this at all! I mean one minute I got hit in the head with a football, then I was introduced to Paul's friends and now I'm goin' to this dudes house with his wife! Why is my life so complicated? Its like a soap opera but without all of the 'I'm pregnant but don't know who the daddy is' crap. Now that is just plain messed up.

Oh back to me being dragged, what is with people and pulling me? Do I have tug of war written on my forehead or something? Cause this is getting old really fast. And not to mention were taking a short cut through the woods. This is just like on them crime episodes where this unsuspecting woman is concentrating on the looks of hot guys and is not looking where she is heading not that I'm doing that or anything. Hehe.

"Come on Kat were almost there. Just a little more." What? Oh Paul damn his good looks, I mean I am not looking at his freakishly hot body. Wait no! Ugh I give up. Yes I was looking at his body and lower. So what? Sue me.

"Ok. Can we just hurry up my feet are starting to hurt and my stomach is starting to digest itself over here." And just as I said that my stomach growled at me like Chewbacca off of Star Wars.

They all turned to look at me and instead of being embarrassed like a normal person would I smiled and said, "Chewbacca is my favorite character and if they had a problem with it they could kiss my ass." Which of course caused them to laugh. Glad I'm amusing.

"We're here!" The whole gang shouted. I looked in the left direction and seen a little white house like all the others with a brown roof. But this had a more feminine look to it. So either this Sam designed this house, which I don't really think he did, or he is totally whipped by his wife, which is the choice I'm leaning on. But there is also the possibility where he was gay in his earlier days. Hmm I've always wanted a gay shopping buddy.

"Nice," I commented. And it really was. It had this homey feel to it. I like it, I just hope the couple that live here is just as welcoming as the house and the food I'm smelling. Damn that smells good. Oops I drooled a little.

"Come on Kat! Were starving! Oh and before I forget do not stare at Emily." What?

"Why?" I mean why shouldn't I look? If I don't look what would I see? If I did look what would I see? Why am I asking myself these questions? These are the questions that haunt me.

"Just trust me. You'll find out." What does that mean? AH! MY BRAIN HURTS! Too much thinking.

"Oook." What else was there to say?

So we started up the pathway and Jacob knocked on the door. It looks as if he was the leader or something. Oh lord what did I get myself into.

I heard footsteps coming to the door, they were light-weight. But not loud or silent. I also found something strange. These dudes were huge but never made a sound. Weird.

The door finally opened and I couldn't help but gasp cause what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. I seen from the corner of my eye some unknown man glaring at me. I opened my mouth and said

Dun dun dun! So what did you think? Good? Bad? I tried to make it longer but I'm seriously tired. Like I was typing and I laid my head down for a couple of seconds and I ended up drooling. It was kind of funny really. Ok enough about my drool! Review my story and you will see me shove a pie in my face! Not really .  



	8. Chapter 8

Hey my peeps! Sorry it took so long I had to have emergency surgery. My appendix was about to burst any second so I had to have it taken out. But I'm on recovery so I have time to put up chapter 8 of I'm Stuck In A Cave With You!

Previously

I heard footsteps coming to the door, they were light-weight. But not loud or silent. I also found something strange. These dudes were huge but never made a sound. Weird.

The door finally opened and I couldn't help but gasp cause what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. I seen from the corner of my eye some unknown man glaring at me. I opened my mouth and said

"Oh. My. God YOU'RE GORGEOUS!"

Emily's eyes went wide along with everybody else's. What? Why were they starin at me like that? Is it because they don't think she's beautiful? I swear if they don't I will give every one of them a Texas Wedgie.

The silence was broken by a really soft whisper, "Really?" I turned and found that Emily was the one that said it. Is she blind?

"Of course! You look like a fricken super model! I love your style! We have to go shoppin some time!"

I really did like her clothes which was a black t-shirt with two cherries in the middle. Blue jeans that had holes from wearin them to much and no shoes. Oh right, she's in her house. Who wears shoes in their own home? Well maybe I sometimes do but I'm not normal.

Her eyes, which I just found out was a warm brown color, filled up with tears. She then smiled so wide I thought her cheeks would break while she flung herself at me in a death grip! But then once I found out that she was givin me a hug and not tryin to murder me I relaxed and gave her a hug as well. I was all smiles then. Yay! I got a free hug!

"Thank you, thank you!" Now what in the world got her feathers all ruffled? Oh I see now! Some of her hair is stickin up! Ha. And they thought I wouldn't notice.

"Your welcome?" Huh, it came out as a question. Dog gone it my mouth never moves with my brain.

I looked around and noticed everyone was starin at me like I head three heads or something! Man that would be so cool if I did. But Paul was lookin at me like I was his knight in shinin armor. Wait, that wasn't a good metaphor. Oh you know what I mean!

I was so caught up in all the emotion that I said the only thing worth sayin.

"I'm hungry."

The next thing I knew everyone was laughin at me! Again! I guess this is my new career. I can see it now. Katrina Summers-The Next Robin Williams!

Emily was the first to recover, "Come on the food's ready."

Thank God! I'm so hungry I could eat the north end of a south-bound polecat. I followed Emily and some girl, who I don't know yet but will find out, into the kitchen. And what I saw made my eyes pop out of my head.

There in this tiny space of a kitchen was enough food to feed an entire army plus some. Seriously who eats this much? I mean I know I eat a lot but this is ridiculous!

"Wow umm you sure got a large variety of food."

I was eyeing the food, especially that three layer chocolate cake with chocolate icing. I can smell the sweet chocolaty goodness from here. Oops I drooled a little...again.

"Um yea well, the guys eat a lot so us girls usually get our plates first. So go ahead and get your food."

"Umm ok?" So I followed direct orders like the good little girl I was.

'Yeah right'.

Hey I am a good girl thank you very much.

'Sure, whatever floats your boat'.

Don't get snippy with me! Aw great, now I'm arguing with myself. Bring on the straight jacket!

I got my plate which had two steaks smothered in steak sauce, a mountain high serving of mashed potatoes with gravy, Mac and Cheese, beans, and a handful of regular potato chips. This may seem like a lot but trust me I eat a lot more than this when I'm at home.

I sat down with the girls eyeing my plate. If they even think about takin my food I will be all over them like white on rice.

The guys sat down with their plates that had a lot more food than me. Hey why don't the girls eye there plates? That's not fair! Anyway as I was sayin, they looked at my plate then back down. They repeated this a couple times when Quil, I think his name was, politely said, "Damn girl! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Like I said, politely.

"You actually gonna eat all that?" The dude, Embry, said.

"Of course! Why else would I get this food?"

"Hey all I meant was your kind of small to be packin all that away." He replied chuckling.

And of course I did the most mature thing and blew him a raspberry then turned around with a humph!

Embry laughed and said, "I can do that to!" He did the exact same thing as me.

Now I don't like people copying me so put my thumb on my nose, wiggled my fingers and stuck my tongue out him. He copied me again. And before you knew it we were havin an all out war like five year olds.

"Ok kids that's enough." The old fart, I mean Sam said.

I turned to him and said, "Damn what's got your britches in a wad?"

He in turn glared at me while the rest laughed. Even his wife laughed. Ha take that you old fart!

"Besides Embry started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to times affinity and one so ha!"

"Dang it"

He sat back and sulked while I did my own little victory dance. Phew all this victory stuff can sure make a girl hungry. So I picked up my fork and started eatin and the others followed suit. Well more like the others were inhaling theirs. I thought it was funny and didn't want to be left out so I started stuffin my mouth and swallowin' in one bite.

I was brought out of my dream of food when a loud 'BURP' was let out. All of our eyes looked toward Jake seein him rubbing his tummy with a large satisfied grin on his face. And of course bein' me, I laughed.

"G-g-good o-one," I finally managed to say.

I finally calmed down enough so I wouldn't end up peeing myself. Ha wouldn't that be a sight for sore eyes.

"Tell me about it, I bet nobody can beat the king of belches!"

"Is that a challenge?"

Every eye turned towards, yep you guessed it ME!

"You bet it is. I will give you twenty bucks if you beat me small fry!"

Le-gasp!

"You did not just call me short!" How dare he! Who does he think he is? I'm the only one that comments on my size! He will PAY!

"And what if I did?"

Oh that's it. Not only did he call me short but he also talked back to me. Oh it's on.

"How bout this, if I win you have to be my servant for a week. And not only that! But you must also wear a chicken suit." Mwahahaha! I am so evil. All I need now is a flashlight to shine on me when I use that laugh.

Jacob looks at me with the most disgusted expression ever. Its like he seen is mawmaw dancing in a bikini. Ew! Bad images, bad images!

"Fine! But if I win then you have to where the most girlish and ugliest dress ever. And you have to wear it in Seattle's mall."

Dun dun dun!

"A dress?" He is the devil in disguise. I swear he is.

He smirks at me and then starts making chicken sounds. Oh no he isn't! He's callin' me a fricken chicken!

"Fine!"

I looked at everyone seeing there jaws dropped to the floor. Did they not think I could do it? I'll show them!

I took my Pepsi and drank it all in two gulps counting. And before you knew it all I could think of was 'I fell a funny in my tummy'. I then let out the biggest burp ever! It literally echoed throughout the whole kitchen. It lasted for a total of ten seconds.

I got done and started smiling like an idiot. Maybe this is not really something to be proud of but hey I'm not your average normal person so ha! The kitchen erupted in applause. I stood up and did a dramatic bow. I then looked Jake straight in the eye and slapped my hands on the table.

"Well Jakey," Cue evil music, "I hear by knight you as servant chicken butt of the," I looked at the table and back up, "Rectangular table!"

Well there you have it! Chapter 8 of my story of which I hope you like! And if you liked it why don't you hit that little review button and tell me! Then I will decide if I should make another chapter or not. I promise I will add more Kat/Paul fluff as the story goes on! I just need at least 5 reviews to continue. Till next time!  



End file.
